The Stranger
by Frozenstar03
Summary: When a new girl comes to town, Jack and the others quickly befriend her but she has a secret that could put the entire dojo in danger! KICK defiantly!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Jack would you do it today?**

**Jack: Fiinnee. Frozenstar03 does not own Kickin it or IPhones. Now where's my five bucks?**

**Me: You were supposed to wait till I said 'On with the story!'**

**Jack: Just say it!**

**Me: On with the story.**

**Jack's POV **

"Need some help with that?"

I looked up from where I was struggling with my locker. A teenage girl was standing next to me. She was dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, the hood up. I stepped away from my locker and turned to her. "Sure. I haven't seen you here before, you new here?

"Ya, I moved here a month ago." She replied, stepping up to my locker. "What's your combo?"

"12-33-4"

The girl entered the combo and pulled, but it stayed closed. She studied it for a few seconds then entered the combo, twisted the lock and it popped open.

I stared dumbfounded at the lock for a few seconds then shook my head in disbelief. "Thanks, by the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lily, you?"

"I'm Jack,"

Lily smiled and picked her Jansport backpack up off the ground."What class do you have next?"

"I have Math"

"Oh, I have Fitness,"

"Well I'll see you at lunch then, just look for me."

She swung her backpack over her shoulder, "Sure, see you around!" She turned around and walked off. I grabbed the books out of my locker and hurried to class, not wanting to get another tardy slip.

"Okay, class dismissed" Ms. Daniels announced just as I finished my work. I slipped my workbook into my backpack and swung it onto my shoulder. I rushed to the cafeteria and scanned the crowd.

"Looking for me?"

Startled, I spun around, coming face-to-face with Lily a playful smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. "Come on," We headed over to the line and got our lunches. I led her to our lunch table where Kim, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were waiting. "Hey guys, this is Lily, she's new here."

"Hey Lily." Kim greeted. "I'm Kim."

Lily sat down next to Kim, "Hey." She turned to face the rest of the group. "Now who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Jerry, the Swag Ma-"

"Got it, I don't need your life story." Lily interrupted.

"I'm Eddie"

"Milton"

I sat down in between Eddie and Lily. "We all train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Really? I used to train at one back in Florida. Maybe I can join yours!"

Jerry laughed, "First, you have to pass a test!"

Kim groaned, "Really Jerry?"

Lily smirked, "No, no it's fine really. So what do I have to do? Beat you? That'll be easy."

"Okay! Okay! You're in! Please don't hurt me!" He whimpered.

"So.." I interrupted as everyone started laughing at Jerry, "What belt do you have Lily?"

Lily paused fork in hand and swallowed her food, "Black,"

"Really? The only two black belts we have in our dojo are Jack and Kim!" Eddie informed her.

"And our Sensei, Rudy," Milton added.

Lily leaned back in her seat, "So, did you guys all meet in the dojo or something?"

I poked a blob of food with my fork, "I moved here a year after they joined the dojo. Kim used to be a Black Dragon-"

"You have Black Dragons here too!" Lily groaned. "The good for nothing-"

"Ya, ya we know. What's your deal with them?" Jerry asked.

Lily took out her iPhone and spent a few seconds on there then turned the screen around. "Recognize him?"

I looked closely at the picture and gasped. "Oki Polo! The founder of the Black Dragons!" Kim gasped.

"Ya," Lily said, putting the iPhone away, "Long story short, I got into a fight with his grandson. That little-" she then mumbled a few words in Spanish that I didn't recognize.

Jerry gasped then glared at her, "We don't use that kind of language here Amigo!"

"Sorry," Lily apologized, "I do that sometimes."

"It's fine, anyways we should be heading to our next class now, bye!"

"See ya!" Lily waved and walked off.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm on my ipod so the chapter's short. And I got a puppy! the puppy tries to give my kitten her toy but she gets clawed on the nose! Poor puppy. XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lily: Frozenstar does not own Kickin' it. Only me.**

**Jack's POV**

"So remember that your science project is due on Monday and we have a test on section five the next day, have a good weekend!" I swung my backpack over my shoulder and bolted out the door making my way to the school entrance. I opened the doors and stepped aside, scanning the crowd.

As soon as I noticed Lily I ran over to her. She looked up from her phone as I approached and waved. "Hey,"

I walked besides her as we headed to the mall. The walk was silent except on the occasion when a loud song would come blasting through her headphones. After a few minutes, we reached the dojo and we walked inside the cool air conditioned building.

Rudy was the first to notice us and he walked over to us. "Who's this?" He inquired, gesturing to Lily who had put her phone in her jacket pocket.

Lily stepped forwards, "I'm Lily Carter." She answered, "Are you Rudy?"

Rudy nodded, "So what can I do for you?"

"I ran into Jack at school and he told me that you had a Bobby Wasabi Dojo here. I just moved here from Florida and I used to go to one down there, so I thought I'd join yours."

"Of course you can join! Wait there while I go get you a gi. What color belt are you?" He added

"Second degree black," Lily responded. Rudy nodded and hurried into his office.

**Kim POV**

As soon as Rudy left the room, I walked over to Lily, "Looks like I won't be the only girl around here anymore." I pointed out.

Lily laughed, "I can tell you get along well with them though,"

I nodded, "Still,"

"Ya, I know what you mean," she hesitated then spoke again in a lower voice, "You like Jack don't you?"

I blushed but didn't deny it, something told me I could trust her. I nodded slightly, "Yes."

Lily grinned and rubbed her hands together, "Good, I love a good romance." She teased.

I sighed, "Well-"

"Lily!" Rudy interrupted as he came out of his office. "Here!" He tossed her a gi and belt which she caught and headed to the locker room.

"She seems cool." Jack stated as he came up behind me.

I nodded. "I can't wait to see her beat you." I teased.

"Hey!" Jack said offended.

I raised my hands as he glared at me. "Well we'll see what happens,"

Just then, Lily came out and Rudy gathered us all together. "Milton, you spar with Eddie, Jack spar with Lily, Kim you spar with Jerry, who by the way should not be on his phone!"

I went over to a mat with Jerry as everyone went to their own mats. Jerry came at me and I quickly flipped him. He groaned and got up throwing a punch at me which I easily blocked. I flipped him again but this time he stayed down. I walked over to where Lily and Jack were sparring and watched as Lily kicked Jack to the ground but in a move to fast for me to see, Jack brought her down with him so that they were side to side on the mat.

Lily jumped to her feet and helped Jack up. "Good game, I like what you did at the end there, it was a neat twist." She added.

I walked over to Jack and nudged him with my elbow, "Almost down," I teased putting my elbow on his shoulder. Jack laughed and walked away from the mats to get a drink.

Lily watched him go and turned to me. "So how's life?" She teased.

I laughed, "Same old, same old,"

"Okay guys, times up. See you again tomorrow!" Rudy announced.

Jack walked back over to us, "Hey Lily, why don't you come with us to Falafel Phils?"

Lily hesitated before answering, "Well, I guess my mom won't mind," She finally answered. "Hold on, let me text her." She took out her phone and sent a text to her mom and shoved the phone in her pocket. "All clear." She announced and we headed to the restaurant.

**_Review!_**


	3. Important!

I will be redoing this entire story! The first chapter will be up soon!


End file.
